Spider-Man II: Street Heroes
by cornholio4
Summary: Sequel to Revenge of the Nerd, Peter and Missy are going out but Peter finds himself in the rise of other teen heroes and vigilantes including his first ever meeting with the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Peter Parker/Missy Kallenback


**Since this is a Sequel to Revenge of the Nerd I would suggest reading the first story before you read this one.**

Inside a mansion, a black sixteen year old boy dressed in a sweatshirt and baggy pants was exercising in the mansion's gym from running on the treadmill to using the punching bag. A servant went in and said "Mr Taylor sir, your dinner is ready." The boy called Dwayne Taylor told him he would be in there in a second. He then punched the punching bag a few times before leaving.

On the couch watching the huge TV on the wall Dwayne Taylor was eating his food. He saw a black bald headed man with a goatee and was wearing a business suit. "I had to train by myself today since you were today." Dwayne told the man who was his legal guardian Andrew Chord. Andrew laughed as he sat down and began tucking into his own food.

"Someone has to run the Taylor Foundation until you are old enough to start running it by yourself." Andrew said as they sat down to start watching the news on the TV. On WHIH News the reporter Christine Everhart was covering the news and then bright up a photo of a man with wild red hair, a goatee and a dark green business suit.

" _Leland Owsley Junior, decades ago he was a successful financer who was known as the 'Owl of Wall Street' but he it was revealed he was facing tax evasion charges and fled into hiring before the IRS could finish their audit. He went missing for a few years before police found evidence of him having become a player in New York's crime underground going by the name 'the Owl'. Owsley is still at large however the police have been able to catch figures hired by him. In the last few weeks there have been criminals working for the self styled crime boss having been knocked out; police suspect that Hell's Kitchen's vigilante Daredevil may have taken that part of New York a visit..."_ Christine was telling the cameras and Dwayne then banged the table annoyed. Andrew then tried to help Dwayne to calm down.

"Sorry Andrew but all that hard work I have done over the years to start my war on crime and my battles are being credit to that punk in red from Hell's Kitchen, I need the scum of New York to know that there is someone else who is fighting a war against them." Dwayne said calming down as he continued to eat his food. Dwayne and Andrew then continued watching the news as Christine then went to another story:

" _Speaking of vigilantes, in other news earlier today New York's super powered protector Spider-Man defeated criminal Bentley Wittman who goes by the Wizard. After letting the police take Mr Wittman away Spider-Man addressed to assembled news reporters to give support of Charlie Weiderman, the teenager who gained fire powers and was involved with kidnapping several of his fellow Midtown High students after dealing with dangerous chemicals including Vibranium that he stole from Horizon Labs. He said that Mr Weiderman was a troubled youth who needed help so he asked for the viewers to support him getting better._ " Christine said as the report showed pictures of Charlie Weiderman as a normal teenager and after gaining powers. Dwayne then looked over this and began thinking.

"Maybe it will benefit my crusade to go a bit more public like him or the Avengers. Come up with a name and more of a costume that people will remember." Dwayne thought since he was doing these late night activities so far in street clothes and body armor but he was working on getting a full uniform and better weapons done. "Perhaps a name so the thugs of the crime world will know who will be going after them..." Dwayne then said thinking over these ideas.

 **2 MONTHS LATER**

It was a Monday morning and Missy Kallenback was now fully dressed as she was getting ready to walk to school to Midtown High, she was looking forward to getting through another school day and spend some time with her best friend Ursula Ditkovich and boyfriend Peter Parker who she started going out with ever since their little adventure with Charlie Weiderman a few months back. After going downstairs and into the living room she saw on the news on the TV a live report of a police chase of several NYPD cars chasing after a getaway car that was being used by several bank robbers. Spider-Man had just turned up web slinging from building to building going after the getaway car himself.

" _Please catch them soon Peter, I don't want you to be late for school again!_ " Missy screamed in her head as she quickly had her breakfast. Her little sister Mindy (who Missy agreed to walk to school today since her mother had an appointment) asked if Peter would be walking to school with her. Missy tried to keep a straight face as she responded "well I think he might be late today so I don't think so..."

Sometime later Missy had dropped Mindy off at elementary school and was now going to Midtown High, once she got to a street across from Midtown she saw several people gathered together. Missy then saw that they were looking at the getaway car she saw on the news report covered and stuck to the road in a web like substance and there were police officers taking several masked men into custody. She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw that Peter was there with his backpack smiling at her while fixing up his clothes.

Missy could not help but smile, she had a crush on Peter before she knew he was a costumed hero so finding out he was using his gifts to help people and stop crime only added to his charms. Arm in arm they then went their way to Midtown High and then were treated to the sight of several of the students including girls and cheerleaders screaming excitedly as they were standing out a limo flanked by several bodyguards. "Do you know what's happening Ursula?" Peter asked Ursula as she came up to them.

Ursula pointed to the limo and out came Michael dressed in casual clothes, "That's Dwayne Taylor the heir to Taylor Foundation and considered one of the cutest rich boys in New York, just transferred to Midtown." Ursula explained to her two friends, Peter and Ursula becoming friends when he started dating Missy (to Ursula's delight as she had long been trying to help Missy get together with him ever since she told her that she had a crush on Peter). Peter had heard of the Taylor Foundation, was pretty successful and famous but not to the level of Stark Industries. "So yeah girls are hoping to woo over Dwayne Taylor hoping they can get a cute boyfriend as well as any fame it would bring them." Ursula told them and Peter rolled his eyes as they began going inside for class.

 **For those who don't know Night Thrasher is basically a young African American teenage vigilante in the Marvel Universe who is basically a Batman expy (down to the origin being identical, no joke!). He was the one who led the original version of the New Warriors and along with his teammates would go down in infamy for causing the Stamford incident which started the Civil War. For inspiration I have watched the fan film on Youtube Night Thrasher: Rave which I liked okay though the fighting was not a high point but due to being a fan made production I will give the fighting a pass and say it is worth a watch. Just so you know the battle against the Wizard mentioned in story is the same exact one that Missy began watching on TV at the end of Revenge of the Nerd so the beginning of this chapter is later the same day the last story ended.**


End file.
